Backfired
by Haruna-Hakkai
Summary: AU setting where Sei, Aoba and Bakuro are triplets. Bakuro trying to be comfortable in his own skin but find it was more interesting to take matters in his own hands. He doesn't want someone to be his hero, he wants someone to destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Backfired.

**Part **: 1 of 3

**Pairing** : Koujaku x Sly

**Summary** : AU setting where Sei, Aoba and Bakuro are triplets. Bakuro trying to be comfortable in his own skin but find it was more interesting to take matters in his own hands. He doesn't want someone to be his hero, he wants someone to destroy him.

—

The three of them has been together ever since Bakuro can remember.

They're known as the Seragaki Triplets. They're more known as the pitiful kids that got abandoned by their teenage parents.

Bakuro always react with anger whenever someone badmouth their mom and dad. The always smiling Sei would remind him not to be mean and be a good boy. Despite their similar age, Sei always feel like their eldest sibling.

Aoba would always hold his tiny hands as if scared Bakuro'd wander too far and got lost. The irony is that it's Aoba himself who needs watching over because his brother always gets teased for being a crybaby and mistaken as a girl.

Bakuro always have this bubbling anger and desire within him to cause chaos and havoc. Never a day pass where Tae pull him by the ear and punish him for his misdeeds. He can't help it, there must be some way he can release these urges within his small body.

The only person he'll listen to is Sei and the only boy who can make him apologize is Aoba. His brothers are precious to him and the only people he'll never bite their hand or kick them from the back.

It was worse at elementary school. Bullies called him a witch's son and would constantly only attack him for fights whenever Bakuro get his guard down. An incident caused everyone to back away when during a gang attack, Bakuro shouted something and cause one kid to fall unconscious with his heart stopped beating temporarily.

Since the children's/witness's stories are too eerie, the police didn't detain Bakuro for they didn't have evidence. Even the victim himself who gained consciousness was too traumatised to say anything.

Bakuro finally got the peace he wanted. No, soon he got bored about the peace he earned. Getting into fights and destroying things that irks him is more interesting. However whenever there's a dead cat or bird, people were quick to blame him to be the criminal when he's innocent.

No matter, Bakuro's main priority is that both Aoba and Sei are unharmed. Sei may have prefer a more non-violent approach to end a conflict but Bakuro thinks action speaks louder.

Things began to change when as they grow up, Sei received a letter of scholarship abroad from Toue company. It has always been their elder brother's dream and while everyone congratulated him, Bakuro felt betrayed he's leaving them. Leaving Aoba alone. Didn't Sei remember Aoba will feel really sad for leaving?

After Sei left, Aoba tried to stay strong and didn't cry for the day. Bakuro hated how his 2nd brother conceal his real emotions with that forced smile. Bakuro thinks if one wants to cry, cry. If you feel like kicking and break something then he's eager to tag along in the destruction process with his nail bat.

Why does Aoba always try to reason with him that it's not nice or that he didn't want to make Granny sadder than she already is. Bakuro just can't understand it.

So they end up quarreling a lot. Due to how the peacemaker Sei isn't around anymore, Aoba would avoid Bakuro and play by himself at the playground.

Sei has taught Bakuro to apologize and be nice to their only brother if he's in the wrong.

But one unfamiliar face stopped him when he saw a young man in red approach the sniffling Aoba by the swings.

This older boy called Koujaku. That smile of his look so fake. Bakuro bet he's like the rest of their nosy neighbours who put up an act of being nice while behind their backs they'd gossip how pitiful these brothers are and again bring up the incident where Bakuro almost supernaturally kill so-and-so's child.

Bakuro let his instinct take over and his body move on it's own to get in between Aoba and the taller boy.

What caught Bakuro's attention that distinguish Koujaku from the rest of those bastard neighbours is how fast he is!

When Aoba introduced him, Bakuro gave him a punch instead of a handshake… Imagine his surprise that the older kid move to the side, capture his wrist before throwing Bakuro over his shoulder in a split second!

Bakuro's stunned expression seeing the orange sky and faintly hearing Aoba's shout of surprise was surreal.

"w-why are you mean to my brother, Koujaku?!" Aoba would start to tear up and boy, that Koujaku and his stupid worried look, apologizing to Aoba as if he was really sorry.

"O-oh!" Koujaku gasped as if he just realize his mistake, "I'm so sorry Aoba. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to him!"

Aoba's baby face came to his view, "are you ok? here, take my hand."

Bakuro sit up and stare at the kid in Kimono. Maybe this guy isn't faking it after all? His expression and voice are just too genuine..

A shadow cast over him and Bakuro looks up from his sitting position.

Koujaku held out his hand to him, "I'm really sorry, it was a reflex and… heh, you're pretty light like a girl. Have you even eaten at all?"

After the shock passed, the boy felt his body shake with anger. He slap Koujaku's hands away and yell at them to leave him alone.

"Leave!"

"H-hey, you don't have to be so mad. Right Aoba?"

"He's right. Don't be mad, Koujaku is a nice guy."

Bakuro grit his teeth as he turned to his older brother, "you say that to everyone." He pull his brother away from Koujaku by the arm, glaring at the bewildered older boy over his shoulder. Thankfully the kid in red didn't follow after the siblings as they went home together.

Aoba flash him an innocent smile as they hold hands, "Koujaku really is a nice guy. He saved me just now. He's like… my hero."

A strange feeling hit Bakuro.

What is this feeling? Why does it hurt to hear Aoba singing praises over a stranger?

He doesn't understand why, it just… feels hurt?

Like a blunt object that hits his chest or something like that.

Well if it was a real blunt object Bakuro would happily snatch the weapon and hit back. But he's confuse how to bear this unseen pain. He rubs his own chest, thinking if there's a mystery wound that appeared there but nope, nothing he can see.

On their way home, he was only half listening to Aoba how Koujaku save him from the Satoshi boys that pulled his hair again and how Koujaku thought Aoba was a girl at first.

That night Bakuro went to Sei's empty bedroom and busy himself with the books in the boxes. He know their eldest brother is an avid reader and he always like reading those tales of captured princesses or brave heroes that protect the villagers from unlawful sheriffs.

But none of the heroines and damsels' emotions feel similar to the pained feeling he had with Aoba. The closes emotion he thought he had similar to the princesses is… grief.

For eg. in the scene where the mermaid saw her beloved married another, she was so much in grief she dispose the dagger meant to take the prince's life and threw herself back into the ocean before dying as bubbles.

But… why would Bakuro felt grief?

Is it perhaps Aoba never see him as his hero while all these time he was the one who came to his rescue? was that why? Then Bakuro thought… maybe he's not strong enough to fit Aoba's ideal hero image?

Not knowing how to handle this strange new emotion, Bakuro revert to what he's used to feel.

Anger.

The desire to break something in order to release his resentment.

And he focus this black feeling to that red guy.

How dare that skinny teen with big hands defeat him so easily! How dare that kid approach Aoba and thinks he's a girl. How dare…

How dare himself for not being there by Aoba's side to protect him.

Damn it, he's as worthless as the bastard kids that picked fights with him.

Bakuro thought Koujaku listened to his orders and leave Aoba alone but the next several years the two ended up as close pals much to Bakuro's annoyance.

Now aged 13. At home or outside, it's apparent he almost never talk to Aoba as they used to. If they do, they'd just quarrel.

Quarrel over the stupidest thing, Koujaku. And how Aoba wanted to adopt a puppy but his younger brother reminded him small animals stupidly die fast and they'll just make Aoba unnecessarily sad.

Aoba dislike how Bakuro is quite extremely negative about their surrounding. How he always try to persuade and reason with his brother that Koujaku is a great guy who they can trust on. Who won't judge their family and really, Koujaku's mom's cooking is as delicious as Granny's!

Bakuro can't.

He just can't.

It's almost like how Sei explained why fairies can only feel one emotion at a time. Because their small bodies can only contain one at a time.

Bakuro is no small guy, but hating Koujaku is easier compared to sitting in their bedroom with the best buds and feeling left out during their chat. He just can't do it.

Besides, dogs are stupid. Feed them one and they stay loyal to you forever. Even if you abandoned them, they'd wait forever for you to come and play with them again. So yeah, dogs are so stupid.

Speaking of Sei, why hasn't he sent any letters from abroad?

Granny seems to be keeping something from them on top of how she look pale and haggard these days. What's with those red eyes anyway? she can't be crying right?

Whatever, he has other things to think about; having his revenge with that Koujaku one of these days. He'll win this time even though their height and speed difference is still big.

In junior high, Bakuro didn't attend classes much. Koujaku, because he's a few years older than them, went to another school so finally for once the two aren't attach at the hip. Things were fine until Bakuro left school and Aoba graduated to high school.

And in came this guy called Ren.

Their new neighbour that has a big pet dog that someone would have thought it's a wolf!

Aoba was ecstatic! Almost nightly he'd come over and play with Ren and they'd have walks at the park with Ren's hound.

After a month, Aoba began to act really strange. He'd have this faraway look and sighs softly with a mild blush.

Usually it's Bakuro who always come home late with bruises and dirty clothes to be scolded by Tae..

The past week it's Aoba who'd return late.

Instead of a black eye, Bakuro saw marks at Aoba's necks.

Instead of dirty clothes from a rough gang fight, he saw Aoba's garments smells of a certain someone with a dog leash.

It's like watching those cheesy soap opera dramas that the annoying Yoshie likes to watch and tell him about during his part time job deliveries .

At least Bakuro didn't get the role of the pitiful housewife who caught her disloyal husband in the act.

Nah his discovery was much more mild.

He just saw Aoba and Ren… kissing under the tree concealed by their umbrella.

So from afar it look like two high school students having an intimate date near the park. As if the weather heard their cue, light rain poured down and wet the pavement so none can come interrupt the couple.

It was such a romantic and cheesy scene, Bakuro almost felt like puking.

Thankfully he didn't because he saw something that caught his interest.

Or rather, a someone.

A guy clad in one of those elite school uniforms with a red traditional umbrella. Watching the couple from behind the tree.

Koujaku was carrying an extra umbrella meant for Aoba and the guy has this pathetic hurt look on his face right now.

Oh ho, what's this?

Bakuro smirk as the wheels in his head turn.

Is this his chance to get back at Koujaku for humiliating him in an embarrassing defeat during their first meeting?

Koujaku try to tear his eyes away from the scene and order his feet to walk away before he gets caught and called a pervert.

But he can't. He just couldn't.

He was hoping he could reach Aoba's school before the rain started but the bruises on his body from his father's recent beatings caused him to move slower.

Plus he was fretting over his mother's situation that he got detained to stay in class longer by the teacher as punishment for not paying attention in class.

"Aoba…"

Koujaku wonder why he felt this strange feeling in his heart.

Like a blunt object that slowly squeeze against his chest the more he stare at his bestfriend in the arms of another. Wait, he knew this feeling. He really do.

It just… shocked him that he's been harbouring these feelings to the sweet kid unknowingly. Yeah, it pain him to see that tender look from Aoba's eyes directed only to Ren. The two said something to each other and they both laugh a bit.

The ringing in Koujaku's ears was as numbing as the raindrops.

"urgh!" he had to lean against the tree due to an intense pain at his shoulder. He quickly hide behind the big Ginko tree while the couple walk hand in hand and exit the park together.

"Haa… what am I doing..?"

"Yo."

"Hmm? Aoba?"

Bakuro chuckled, for some strange reason he didn't mind when people often mistook the twins due to how similar they look like.

"Ah, no, sorry about that." Koujaku covers his face with his hand in embarrassment.

"You look like a mess."

The older boy didn't deny that. No need to act cool when there's no chicks around.

"I need my pills and I ran out of them since last week." he rambled as if Bakuro can magically produce one right now.

The kid with darker blue hair grins, "I know of a faster painkiller if your shoulder's bothering you again."

"Oh? nah, it's okay man. I've tried Paracetamol but stuff's not strong enough."

The chuckle turned into a laugh, "Yeah I know, trust me, this one's stronger… in dosage!"

Koujaku didn't see it coming. He just felt a powerful punch to his stomach and fell unconscious on welcoming arms.

"B-bastard… why?"

"Because I want to. And you're welcome."

Koujaku was in a restless sleep.

He dreamed about his weeping mother as she get held like a hostage. He dreamed about being forced to obey his father and be the heir of the filthy blood line.

He hated him, he truly hate him and his wife for abusing his mother over this. How much he wanted to go back to the mainland and rescue her but unable to do so because he's still too weak to fight against his father.

At least he has Ryuhou-sensei, the school doctor and former family doctor. The guy is his only connection to the main house so Koujaku can rely on him for news if anything's happening to his mom or what his father is up to.

Damn, he really needs those pills from Ryuhou. The pain on his shoulders ache so bad but the doctor is often not at the clinic. Even when he did catch him, Ryuhou explain Koujaku doesn't need the pills. He just need to control his emotions and calm down about it.

It was easier said than done. It's like there's a monster inside him.

He still remember when the kids Mio, Kio and Nao tried their latest prank on him after Koujaku return from the mainland during the school holidays.

But Mio move back and on the verge of tears when she saw him. She was terrified, saying there's something red and scary behind him…

Or did she meant… him?

Koujaku wondered if she saw his suppressed anger, his inner demon.

So much anger.

So much hate.

So much…

blood thirst.

No, let's think of happier things.

Happy, non-violent things.

Aoba's sweet smile.

Yeah. And this is where Aoba came into the picture.

His yearning to rescue and protect, somehow Aoba got roped into his twisted yearning. He knows it's wrong but he can't help that Aoba became a sort of replacement for his mother.

_"Koujaku, I'm sorry."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

No, mom. Please don't apologize. These bruises are nothing. Does your arm still hurt when that woman threw hot water on you? Please don't say sorry, mom…

Remembering Aoba's tender smile towards Ren caused Koujaku's pain to worsen.

_"Hey Koujaku, I want to introduce someone to you… his name is R—-.."_

No Aoba, I know now.

I know very well who and what he is to you…

You don't… have to…

spell.

it.

out.

"arrrghhhhh!"

The pain on his back and shoulder was so excruciating, he jolted awake!

"Fucking finally, I got bored waiting."

Through his hazy vision, Koujaku saw soft long hair he's been itching to touch…

"Aoba?"

A chuckle was his reply.

"Do you _want_ me to be your Aoba?"

A seductive whisper tickle his ear.

"I think you do, Kou~ ja~ ku."

"No… Sorry I kept saying that. Wait. where are we?" he looks around, "my room. How did you.. oh right. You were always good with picking locks while your brother often forget to lock the door."

Sounds of clothes rustling and the zipper pulled down knock Koujaku's hazy mind to awareness.

"w-what are you doing?"

Bakuro whistles seeing Koujaku's size.

Aoba didn't even know how to whistle.

Koujaku mentally scold himself to stop with the commentary here and stop the kid, seriously!

"Stop, I said what are you doing?"

A lick, "you want me to be your Aoba right? plus I'm curious how much I can destroy you as I have my fun playing with you."

"Des—troy? what are you—- shit!"

"Ah, that's a stupid expression you have there. I like it." Bakuro grin evilly then got bored talking and continue with his actions.

Koujaku was powerless over the boy's rough skill. Shit, don't use your canines, man! Wait, he can't be this desperate he'd get off over a guy sucking him off right?

Plus this is Aoba's precious younger brother! He really should stop him!

Why aren't his hands listening to him? oh right the bedpost…

THE BEDPOST?!

Koujaku strained his neck side to side to see his bound wrists to each posts.

This is like a scene from that cheap porn video the guys in class was passing around! seriously this can't be happening!

"Ah… A-Aoba— no! shit, sorry again! I mean, stop it!"

Hearing Koujaku mixed up their names again strangely excite Bakuro. So the older teen really gets off if they proceed with this role play act huh?

Or maybe it's just Bakuro's own sick pleasure. He likes his brother so much he actually style his hair like Aoba's favored ponytail. And Sei often told him they look like his favorite characters, Dee and Dum from Alice tales.

Ah, nevermind fairy tales now.

It's time for some adults to play in this world of nonsense.

Taking off his own top and undoing the zipper, Bakuro lean on top of Koujaku as he seductively whisper close, "Koujaku~" he imitate Aoba's pouty whine accurately, "I feel so lonely… I miss you. Every night I touch myself… thinking of you…"

Koujaku actually slacken his tense muscles, "s-stop… stop this is wrong. Please stop. We'll make Aoba sad if we continue—"

Bakuro kiss him to shut him up. Another sound of protest and the younger man grind himself against Koujaku. It was a delicious feeling, he got too excited that he pull Koujaku's soft hair and kiss him harshly again. Feeling turned on seeing the red trickle of blood from the lips he bit.

"Who cares if we make him sad? He has his mind full of Ren now. come on, do whatever you want with me…" He tease the neck tie binding Koujaku's right hand, "touch my hair, you always wanted to touch Aoba's hair, yeah?"

He moves a bit and the tip of Bakuro's darker blue hair tickle Koujaku's chin.

"touch me… hold me… fuck me hard and raw." he moans, "you can do whatever you want to me. It hurts your pride that a younger brat is humiliating you like this, yeah? you're so angry you want to slap me and punish me, huh? you like it when you're in control and let your… desire.. take over."

"No."

"No?"

"I won't hurt someone that I don't hate."

Again, that strange feeling hit Bakuro.

But this time it… confused him instead of making him feel the mermaid's grief.

Gritting his teeth, he punches Koujaku!

Then another!

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he fumbled to get his phone from his back jeans and proceed to take shaky pictures of Koujaku.

"Hah! see this? If you don't listen to me I'll spread these lewd pictures of you and ruin your reputation!"

Koujaku calmly look up to the guy whose sitting on his stomach.

"I know you won't do that lowly thing… Because Aoba's beloved younger brother is not that kind of ma—- stop!"

He shouted Bakuro to stop punching. Not because the hits are on him but because the kid is hitting and clawing his own face!

"I don't understand! what the fuck is wrong with you, just, what the fuck is wrong with you?" the boy pull his own hair with shivering fingers.

Sounds of rustling and the bed dipped before freed arms wrap around Bakuro's cold shoulders.

He reacted with a yell and a curse and some more punches to get Koujaku off him. to release him.

But the older teen was really strong.

Bakuro even cruelly hit Koujaku's busted shoulders purposely although it pains him to do this.

Wait.

It pains him?

He's the one hitting Koujaku, so why does he feel the pain himself?

Why does he feel sad doing this to him?

Why… does he feel angry at himself and not satisfaction for humiliating the bastard with kind eyes?

His original plan was to defeat Koujaku by some foreplay and the pictures as his blackmail. Making the man as his chained beast. He just love seeing Koujaku's animalistic anger during his nightmarish sleep.

But he doesn't want to see Koujaku's concerned ruby eyes now.

Bakuro doesn't want these big, kind hands that wrap around him in a secure hold.

He didn't want them, he doesn't know what to do with himself. He doesn't know how to handle this alien situation.

The warm arms now hug Bakuro's head as Koujaku rest his chin on his head.

He heard it.

Koujaku calling his name. For once he didn't mixed up.

Koujaku seeing him as himself and not his idolised Aoba.

His heart beats so fast, what is this? he can't be ill right?

"Fuck off!"

Bakuro took the chance to push him off while Koujaku's guard was down and flee the room!

Koujaku shouts his real name again which made Bakuro covers his ears and run away.

Why?

Why did… it feels good when Koujaku hugs him?

Why… did it pain him when he saw what he has done to Koujaku in the end?

Bakuro end up running to the slum area and finally stop at a dark corner.

Shit, his heart is still beating hard. His cheeks still hot. And it's all not because of the running and anger.

He remembered how Koujaku smell like. How his hair felt soft to his roughen hands from fights.

They all make this strange emotion within him to escalate!

He remember how Koujaku rest his chin on his head and lightly touch his hair.

It made his erratic heart beats faster.

"Am I sick?" he touch his own forehead like how he remember Sei did to him a few times when they were young.

Remembering Sei helps Bakuro recall an important scene of one of his Princess tales.

When the mermaid dance for her prince, although her tail split and feel extreme pain… she keep on dancing. Because… her prince finally look at her.

He finally gave her the attention she crave.

Koujaku… finally look at Bakuro and not Aoba.

"shit… shit shit shit… I want to destroy something right now, wish I didn't leave my nail baseball bat at home cuz these people have really nice windows around.."

Funny he feels his own heart shatter at a realization.

A realization that makes him cold to the bone.

"He… he didn't really see me as I am. He's just being nice because I'm Aoba's brother. He said that right? That Aoba's brother isn't this kind of man? well joke's on you Koujaku. I'm a bastard. Nothing more, nothing less."

The mermaid, she got her prince's attention.

But in the end, her prince only look at her because she was amusing to him. The stupid, mute girl.

"I'm a stupid and mute bastard too, right Sei? I can't speak my true feelings. Whenever I tried to express myself, people get hurt, things get broken. I can't… reach out to people with my voice at all."

Looking up at the dark clouds, he feels the rain drops and wet his cheeks.

"No wonder Aoba no longer look at me… he didn't like it when people get hurt and broken. And I broke Koujaku, his bestfriend. I did it. It was all… my fault."

A strangled sound escaped his throat.

"Aoba.. I'm…so—"

The rain fall harder that mute out his last words.

No one to hear it. No one to comfort him.

That familiar darkness was suppose to be comforting, but it's Koujaku's warmth that he craves…

END?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Backfired.

**Part** : 2 of 3

**Story so far** : Finally, a closure for Koujaku and Sly. This time Ren has a dialogue part to play =D

—-

Koujaku searched everywhere for the kid. He went to where Aoba would have gone to if he was upset. Because despite their personality difference, they're both quite alike too.

To an extent, the brothers are like one in body and mind. You have to look very closely to see their similarities.

So he went to Heibon, the park with the Ginko tree leaves, to the new Rhyme Arcade Center and even Mizuki's bar that he work part time at.

He wouldn't worry this badly if the brat went home because right now he's here with Aoba and Ren. Calling the youngster's name and searching high and low during this heavy downfall.

"Where are ya, you rascal?" The teenager huffs and wince at the numbing pain on his cheeks.

The place where Bakuro punched him twice.

Funny how they hurt more than the endless abuse he received from his dad.

Maybe it's because Bakuro's pained expression haunt his mind til now.

It's like he saw the mask crack.

And underneath is a boy who was simply misunderstood.

"No. It's not that."

Koujaku shakes his head to deny himself.

Bakuro… is… more than that. He's a complex character where one can't just take at face value.

It takes one who knows him years to fully understand how he functions. It's like, he's neither good nor bad. Like… the blade of hair scissors. If use correctly it can be a tool, to use him wrongly then he'll be a dangerous weapon.

Bakuro was more stable when they were kids, he remember that. Although he reacts like hissing cat most of the time around him. And Aoba told him back when Sei was still in town, Bakuro was actually cuter. Koujaku wish he can see old photos of the kid, it'd be interesting to see that.

Argh, focus! Koujaku curse himself how he's too preoccupied about his own dad to miss out the warning cues from the troubled teen. He felt like he could have help prevent the incident at his bedroom several hours ago.

With Sei abroad, with Aoba in a relationship…

Bldes will surely left to rust if abandoned.

"Where are you… Shiroba?"

—-

It took long hours for him to finally kick himself into gear and return home.

The whole night he soaked in the rain and brooding over his one sided love over a pathetic guy whose also suffering from a one sided love at his brother.

Well, fuck. No wonder soap operas like to use that old timey plot device, a love triangle between three main characters. Don't the audience just love it when two characters fight over the girl or vice versa?

When he reached home and quietly went up the stairs, he was surprise to see an angry looking Ren waiting at his bedroom door.

"Wrong door you're guarding there, pooch. Aoba's room is on the left."

"I am aware of that, Shiroba."

Bakuro instantly glare at him, "don't be so cocky and call my name like that, mongrel."

Actually Bakuro is just another nick name like recently he got dubbed as Sly Blue whenever he went to the Rhyme Arcade Center.

But his real name is like Aoba. Due to the white tip of his hair, their parents named him just like how Aoba's hair is the colour of the sky.

As he grew older, the white tips starts to move upward.

And now…

After the rain wash away the dye, Ren can see the snowy white strands plastered to Shiroba's face and back.

"I need to speak with you, Shiroba."

Damn it, now he remember how Koujaku calls his real name before he stupidly ran off. His tone was so gentle and nice, unlike Ren's alarming tone.

Fuck fuck fuck.. how is he going to get out of this situation with minimal damage?

"Have you any idea you caused Aoba so much worry?"

Shiroba narrows his cat like eyes on the taller man.

"Worry? hah! It ain't the first time I return home late y'know."

"Koujaku called us."

Shiroba shuts up when he heard the stupid bird's name.

"He called each of our coils wondering if we know where you are. We have been searching for you everywhere. We were out there for hours. I had to drag Aoba back home and stay here in case you return. We concealed this from Tae-san because she's recovering from a cold."

Bakuro's golden eyes widen. He immediately turn in his heels towards Aoba's room.

"Your brother's sleeping now." Ren left out the part where Aoba cried himself to sleep due to worry over his missing brother.

"And Koujaku?"

"Why should I provide information to the person who caused those bruises on Aoba's bestfriend?"

"Fuck you! Answer me, is Koujaku still outside searching for me at this god damn hour?!"

Ren continue to stare at him calmly with his amber eyes. Intent to stay silent about the information.

"It is not my place to meddle between you three, however if I deem you too willful for Aoba's safety, I will be force to take precautions against you." He warned the younger man.

Bullshit, does he think just because he's dating his brother he's also qualified to teach him a lesson?

"Due to your reckless behavior tonight, Aoba ran in the rain to search for you, fell asleep waiting up for you and imagine his grief when he learned that the bruises are caused by your fists when he pressed Koujaku about it. I will not allow anymore of this. I'll protect Aoba even if it means I have to restrain you. Physically, if necessary."

"Hah, you? trying to restrain me?"

Ren said no more but his eyes are determined on his decision.

Seeing those golden eyes just piss Shiroba more.

"To hell with you! You're the outsider here who came waltzing in and seduced Aoba away! Bet your sex skills are that good huh? that even my brother is listening to your commands?"

Ren's calm expression didn't change. This must be how it feels to pick a fight with a monk.

"I do not command Aoba anything. I only love and protect him. It is not my wish to see him in grief and sadness and for that I will take action on whoever harm his well being. Even if that person is you, Shiroba."

Hearing all that just make Shiroba all the more angry.

What is up with this stray for thinking he has the right to come in between him and his brother?!

When words fail him, again Shiroba react with what he have.

His instincts.

He land a punch on Ren's jaws, however Ren in return punches Shiroba by the nose!

They both fought like it's a boxing match!

And soon both realize they're… almost equal in power?

Shiroba can't believe this, it's like he's fighting himself.

He can't loose nor win this because they're just so… alike.

They both love Aoba. They both are Aoba's loved ones.

"Stop this, I don't want Aoba to be anymore sad seeing us fight." Ren holds back on his punches.

"Bullshit! Aoba won't even notice. Ever since years ago. Ever since Sei's gone. He's totally oblivious about what's happening under this god forsaken roof. Whether I'm here or not."

Ren is now on defense, with his arms to shield his face as he receives Shiroba's blows and kicks.

"He does! He noticed! He's sad the bonds you two share have weaken this badly!"

"He's sad because the only way I can get his attention is being this troubled kid! I'm not like you, I never make him smile! I never make him laugh! I cause him headaches, I cause him pain!"

"Shiroba, just listen—-" he coughs when a kick to his side caught him off guard.

"No matter how much I beat those bullies away, how much I protect his back, he never said thank you! You know why? I cause more damage than good! I can never be his hero because I'm just too darn weak for him! I'm not as heroic like that Koujaku!"

Ren widen his eyes then he has this dangerous look on his face, "was that why you _harmed_Koujaku?"

Shiroba felt his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

"Because Aoba _treasured_ him more than you?"

He open his mouth to protest…

"Thus your desire to eliminate him?"

And no sound came out.

The shock and hurt cause his voice to be stuck in his throat.

Like how the mermaid princess tried to bawl over the grief yet her muted voice…

"Ren, stop. That's enough."

Both men turn to see Koujaku coming out of Shiroba's bedroom door that Ren was guarding.

"Koujaku…"

"I've heard enough and let me handle from here. You shouldn't have let your emotions influence your words like that. Even if you were equally upset. Come on, go back to Aoba. He hates waking up alone."

"…..understood."

Without a glance to the silverette, Ren went to Aoba's bedroom and close the door.

Leaving Koujaku and Shiroba alone.

"…..that's my towel." The younger man commented when he saw the familiar item on Koujaku's wet hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Aoba said I should shower here because we were soaked by the rain…."

An awkward silence ensues.

"Uh… come in?"

Shiroba huffs and walk into his own room with his chin held high, "I don't need an invitation to what's mine."

He says that but Koujaku can see the kid is putting up a brave front. Plus how his voice crack at the end there.

"Listen… about what Ren meant…"

"He was right about that. Though not eliminate but actually making you mine."

"Eh?"

"I was intent in making you my pet. My own pet to play and torture as I please. I wanted to fuck you up so bad I also fuck up your mind. Well… who'd have guess my plan backfired huh?"

Shiroba casually explain as he easily undress and search for dry clothes.

Not feeling shy at all with Koujaku staring at him.

The young teen pick up his favorite oversized white shirt with red splashes of paint on it. They look like blood splotches, perfect.

Koujaku's eyes trail down Shiroba's long legs and the pale skin that was marred by scars and old wounds on his arms and fingers.

Under the moonlight, Shiroba looks almost ethereal as he sits on his bed then cross his legs.

"Enjoying the view, old man?"

Koujaku spluttered, "excuse me, I'm only 19!"

"And I'm 15. And I'm bored with you. I change my mind in making you my pet so you can leave now. I can always search for something else to entertain me."

"What?"

"Basically I don't want a love sick fool in my room, now get out."

"Love sick…"

"It's still not to late to steal Aoba away from Ren, you know. A little touch and sweet words and if you play your cards well, he'll be down on his knees and ready to make your wildest fantasy into a rea—-"

*slaps*

The slap on Shiroba's cheek powerful enough to turn his head to the side.

The younger male look up at the enraged look from Koujaku before him with his hand raise up.

"Don't you dare disrespect your brother like that."

Koujaku's right, who doesn't want to love and cuddle his dear brother huh?

Shiroba chuckled and enjoy the feel of pain on his cheeks. He can deal with pain. Pain on his cheeks or body is bearable. Emotional pain is not, that one is tricky and he still doesn't know how to deal with heart pain yet.

"And don't you dare disrespect yourself as well!"

Shiroba gasps softly and turn confused cat like eyes to Koujaku's crimson ones.

Ah… he really does look magnificent.

"Disrespect myself?"

"Yes! why are you quick to brush off people before giving them a chance to know you better?"

"There's nothing to figure out, they were right that I'm the black sheep in the family. That I love fights, chaos, destruction or I'd be very bored out of my mind."

"But you also love your brothers."

"…."

"You'd do anything for them."

"They don't need me anymore. Sei's somewhere and Aoba has his guard dog. So why not I have my fun?"

"Getting into trouble and finding trouble is not my definition of fun."

"Who asks for your opinion? "

"It's not definition of fun but actually your cry for help."

It felt like someone splash cold water on him.

"You're like me. we're not really honest about our feelings. You purposely get into these troubling situation so that someone will notice you. So that Aoba will notice you. Because he's so important to you."

"…shut up.."

"Finding something to amuse yourself is just a distraction. Or else you would have wondered what's your purpose in life if not for Aoba's sake. You live for him, to protect and aid him. Basically you were having an existential crisis."

"I said… shut the fuck.. up.."

"Now that Ren's here, you worry what will you explain to Sei about your situation—-"

Koujaku just saw something white and the next second he has his back on the floor with the kid sitting on his stomach again.

But this time the younger man grip his neck fiercely with an expression like he's about to cry.

"Say… another word and I'll… end you."

Koujaku's expression soften.

He raise his hand up to caress the youth's damp but otherwise soft locks.

"Shiroba, I'll say it again. You won't do that. Because I know you're not that kind of person."

"because I'm his fucking brother?"

"No, because you love me."

The fingers froze around his neck.

"You love me and no matter how much you desire it, I won't die under your hands. I'm yours. I want to be yours."

"….Hah.. how conceited….is this… some kind of sick joke to you?"

Shiroba try to play it off but he actually…blushed.

He looks so much like Aoba right now.

Awkward and… quite cute.

Koujaku chuckled, "no, of course I'll never joke something like this. Because I'm beginning to think I don't mind being chained to you."

"…what did I got myself into now, I found myself a masochistic pet?"

Besides, wasn't Koujaku straight? why is he being all easy and happy go lucky about this change of events?

"Come now, you're hurting my feelings."

"A willing victim is too easy. Can't you struggle or act resistant a lil' bit?"

"What? you want me to growl and rattle my chains and bite you if you try touching me?"

The mental image of beast Koujaku that belongs to him actually made Shiroba quite turned on.

"Maybe I should mess your hair a bit too, wana try adding tattoos on those arms of yours?" then he caress the side of Koujaku's face, "and some wing like tattoo over here too?"

The older teen chuckle.

But Shiroba revert back to his serious expression, "you knew all along about my feelings."

"Yeah. To be exact several hours ago when you took selfies of me without my permission."

"And what about your side? you're pitying me? aiming for a free fuck?"

Koujaku sighs again.

"No, I said I'm interested if our relationship can work out."

"..hmm…sure it's not some replacement complex? can't get Aoba so you come to me instead?"

This guy is pretty blunt and sharp.

"I… don't know myself. Sure I had affection for Aoba but now that Ren's by his side, I just… feel happy for him? Like I didn't feel that pang of jealousy as I thought I would. I saw how they love each other and like, I sincerely wish for their happiness."

"Such a saint."

"Well, I think God may have lost one of his angels cuz you look mighty fine to me, babe."

Shiroba blush again and slap Koujaku's hands from caressing his cheeks, "you're embarrassing! stop that cheesy line bullshit!"

"But they're my honest thoughts on you."

"You don't feel that way when someone just punch your stomach, drag you to your apartment, chain you up and molest you."

"Well I thought it was an interesting foreplay. Besides, I like possessive partners."

Shiroba roll his eyes, this guy is… just weird and embarrassing.

"Now I'm someone trying to move on with my life and forget my one sided crush. Continuing with my life and wondering where I'll go."

"And you think my door's open just for you near the road side of your love-seek adventure?"

"Well, you didn't close the door on my face so you're not entirely oppose to me in your life now, right?"

"…..I'll seriously… leave if I get bored over you. Mink from Scratch team or Mizuki from Dry Juice… they look interesting so I'm not worried if I ran out of pets to tame and make them as mine once I'm done with you."

Koujaku just smile confidently, not worried in the least, "That's fine."

It's fine if Shiroba wants to go to other guys. Then it'll just mean it's not meant to be for them to be together.

However if ever Shiroba wants to return, he'll gladly welcome him back with open arms.

"And… you may find someone else to love and leave me behind."

Koujaku close his eyes before he grip Shiroba's cold and pale fingers in his, "it's possible. But I'm also hoping that day will never come." he kiss those shivering digits one by one.

"…."

"You're considering of really closing the door in my face right now, huh?"

"Maybe, if you can think of something interesting to do with that mouth of yours…. on me." he smirks with a lick of his lips.

Koujaku laughs and sits up, carrying Shiroba bridal style before placing him on the bed.

"Hey! what the—"

*chu*

A kiss on the forehead.

God, can this guy be anymore embarrassing?

"Not tonight, I don't want to rush this new relationship of ours…"

The older man sits on the floor and lay his head on his arms while his other hand grasp Shiroba's cold ones.

"You're going to die with blue balls if you keep this up, old man."

"I'm not that old!"

"you are, Hippo!"

"you little—-"

He pounce on the kid and they have a tickle fight!

Oh boy… Shiroba didn't remember the last time he laugh that hard. It's a miracle Tae hasn't kick his door down and yank him by the ear.

To be honest Koujaku didn't dare touching the kid intimately because he's only 15.

It's okay, they both have time.

And he's willing to spend their days together teaching him all about appreciating the meaning of love and affection. It's not all about physical pleasure.

So he'll start now.

"You're as beautiful as the moon."

"….."

"I thought you were Kaguya-hime that came down to be my life partner.."

"are you drunk already?"

"Yes, I'm drunk from your beauty."

Koujaku get's a kick to his groin but it wasn't a hash kick.

"You… you're so embarrassing! who'd say such cheesy lines at a time like this?"

Koujaku chuckle and kiss him on the cheeks.

Shiroba and Aoba are quite alike.

But…

They both have their difference too.

He's glad to learn more of Shiroba's unseen expressions, the kid is becoming something so precious to him now.

He smiles affectionately seeing his new lover yawing.

"Go to sleep, I'll watch over you."

"Good. If you want to grope me or have a quickie just wake me up."

This kid, seriously.

"I'll touch you when we both want it."

"Is there any difference? look, I'm willing. you can bind me up and rip my clothes apart for all I care. I hold onto your word about the biting part. Bite me so hard you drew blood, I like that."

Koujaku sighs and pats the boy's head before playing with the silky hair strands, "go to sleep."

"Not gonna kiss me for it?"

"Demanding lil' brat aren't ya?"

"I desire what I want, that's just who I am. I don't beat around the bush. So you're gonna kiss me or wha—- hnn…"

Koujaku deepen the kiss when Shiroba wrap his arms around his neck.

That's a good sign, yeah?

Yeah.

It'll be a long and rocky road for the two of them. But if Shiroba allow him to kiss him every night like this, then Koujaku doesn't mind being chained for life!

END?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Backfired.

**Part** : 3 of 3.

This last chapter is the **Bad Ending Version**, so it's like **Chp.2.5**.

**Warning** : I wrote and finished this before the OVAs came out so I apologize if Shiroba in this final chapter isn't like his canon counterpart.

**Pairings** : Koujaku x Desire, Ren x Aoba.

—-

"Aoba… I'm so—"

Bakuro's voice muted by the heavy rainfall that poured from the night sky.

Miserable and cold, he let himself be soaked by the bullet waters while he agonize over his situation.

Feeling boiling anger… but mostly… pity.

Pity for himself that he fell for a man he seek to destroy and ended up destroying himself.

Destroying himself with this one sided love.

No matter how much Shiroba wish it, the beautiful sparrow will only chirp its beautiful melody to Aoba and not him.

_…**Destroy….**_

_…**Death and destruction to all….**_

"Haha…ha.." he laughed with a suppressed sob, "If I can't have him, then…."

Standing up wobbly, he kicked the trashcan.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT TO HELL!"

The enraged youth kicked the stacked boxes where the contents littered the wet pavement, grabs something he didn't care what and smash nearby windows!

He's so pissed off!

His plan was to humiliate and destroy Koujaku's reputation and life! But look how his plan marvelously backfired and he's the one suffering from an unrequited love and another defeat!

"DAMN EVERYTHING!"

Worse, he still wants Koujaku. He doesn't care if he has to clip his wings off. He'll make a nice birdcage where he can keep his favorite pet.

His darling, darling pet.

"MINE! HE'LL BE MINE!"

His noisy outbursts attracted the wannabe Rib members nearby.

"Oi punk! this here our territory yer trashing around what d'ya think yer—"

Shiroba answer him with a mighty kick to his groin.

"This kid ain't knowing whose he's dealin' with! AFTER HIM!"

The rest of the nameless Rib members pounce on Shiroba altogether!

But Shiroba is faster. Fueled by his humiliation and his heart broken feelings, he was all the more stronger!

One by one the silverete defeated his opponents.

But they just keep coming, along with nosy onlookers who cheered him or the Rib team as if this is an amusing match.

"Go, Whitey! Yeah, kick his cock again!" some drunk cheered from the back.

A punch.

A kick.

The sound he heard when using a blunt weapon.

They all feel good to Shiroba.

This is what he likes to do.

This is what his instincts urge him to satisfy.

The desire to destroy and cause destruction.

Who cares about getting Aoba's attention?!

Who cares about competing with Ren about his own worth?

You know what?, to hell with everything.

This time…

This time Shiroba dance to his own rhythm.

This time he won't let anyone push him around.

The solution is simple.

Destroy everything that defy him.

That way, he can never be alone anymore.

No one can hurt him anymore as long as he can destroy them first.

Then he'll be happy with his pet, with his Koujaku.

*punch*

*thud*

"HAH, IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? COME ON, WHO'S NEXT?!"

*splashed* *splashed*

Koujaku didn't care he slipped and fell twice already during his frantic search over the youngest triplet.

"SHIROBA! SHIROBA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He thought he heard a crying voice just now and followed his heart to lead the way.

He knew whose voice that belongs to.

"Shit shit shit! Please let me arrive there on time!"

"This is… the slum area where Akushima likes to make his rounds for Rhymers? Hmm? what is that group of crowds cheering about?"

His feet immediately move to investigate…

But a tall man blocked Koujaku from reuniting with his beloved.

"R-Ryuuhou?! w-what? why are you here?"

It was only for a second but Koujaku swore he saw Ryuuhou smirked.

But maybe it was the illusion of the rain or something because the school nurse suddenly grab him by the arms with an alarmed expression.

"Don't go near that boy, Koujaku-kun. Or you'll ruin his life."

Koujaku felt like his heart stabbed, "what do you mean?"

Ryuuhou flash him his brotherly smile, "Listen, this is for your own good. I overheard your father's talk with his men. They have gone all out to spy on your daily lives and who you interact with."

Koujaku immediately see red.

He bare his teeth like an enraged beast, "what did you say? That bastard…"

"It's because during the school holidays you secretly left the main island. He's enraged you were a coward to confront him and left behind his back. So he's searching for new ways to threaten you since your mom doesn't seem like a useful bait anymore. I think he plans to kidnap one of the triplets as a new hostage to make you obey him."

Koujaku growled and clenched his fists the longer he listen to Ryuuhou's words.

The doctor smirked in glee seeing the kid's interesting face. He purposely chose such words to evoke Koujaku's wrath.

Koujaku slams his fist to the wall and wince when his headache strikes him again.

Ah… yes. The pills he fed the boy should work to Ryuuhou's advantage by now.

Those pills he supplied to Koujaku are laced with edible poison in small dosages that confuse the mind.

Even in this dark slum area, Ryuuhou can see the visible throbbing veins that runs from Koujaku's forehead down to his neck.

Ah this naive teenager, how he enjoy breaking him slowly in painful baby steps.

"Shiroba was almost kidnapped today, thankfully I intervened so he didn't notice your father's men was tailing him."

The younger man instantly look up at the doctor with a grateful smile, though the smile got tampered by his excruciating headache, "you did that?" he sighs a relief for his ally, "thank you, Ryuuhou."

Koujaku lost his smile when he saw the adult's serious expression.

"This is no time for thanking me. Do you understand the reality here? This innocent kid almost got kidnapped and tortured by your father just so you'll obey and come back home."

The shorter male felt like someone punch his chest hard at that scolding.

"That boy's only fault was that he met someone like you who is nothing more than an acquaintance. Do you really want to get him in extreme danger over your careless socializing?!"

"I… I don't… I don't want people to get hurt… over a bastard child like.. me."

Ryuuhou smirks wider. All these years of verbally abusing the kid and making him think he doesn't worth much. It's way more effective than physical abuse. What's more, Koujaku believe and rely on him wholeheartedly because he's the only person to show him compassion.

Ah, really. Stupid, thrusting pups are entertaining to play with.

"I… I must… keep my distance from him."

"Yes."

"Or else more will follow Shiroba and endanger him and his brother."

"Indeed."

"I'll…. cut off my connection with the brothers."

"A wise decision."

But still, he can't just turn in his heels and leave Shiroba somewhere out there. What if the kid catch a cold or get hurt?

To be honest he really want to search for him, he can hear Shiroba's weeping sound nearby. He's really close but it's also quite muffled.

How strange, it's like he can hear Shiroba in his head instead of through his ears…

"Koujaku-kun, hurry, we have to leave this place!"

"O-Okay, wait a sec."

Koujaku has to think of the sibling's safety.

With wavering decisions, he reach for his coil…

- Call Ren to pick up Shiroba.

- Don't call Ren and continue finding Shiroba.

Koujaku….

He dialed Ren's number.

"Koujaku? have you found him yet?"

"…..N-no, not yet. But I have an idea where he can be. I'm at the back of the abandoned old shopping complex near the old train station. I think I heard Shiroba's voice but there's a brawl going on and I can't hear him well to pinpoint where exactly he is so… argh, sorry Ren, I have something to do urgently. Can you come here to find Shiroba?"

Ren made a confused sound but he didn't press any questions, "Of course, Aoba fell asleep so I can leave shortly."

"Thanks buddy."

And the line cuts off.

That was… the hardest phone call he ever made. He really want to stay here and comb the grounds in search of the precious kid.

"We must leave, Koujaku-kun. They will soon realize your apartment is empty and you're possibly with the target."

The teenager was unwilling to listen, "just…a few more minutes… until Ren arrive. Please."

"….Do you want to see the pitiful boy hating you for ruining his life?"

"!"

Ryuuhou pat Koujaku's tense shoulder and whisper close, "Your father will tie him up and beat him black and blue. He'll strip him bare except for the shackles and make him run across the house garden with the hungry and feral dogs at his heels. Imagine how everyone laugh in glee watching his suffering. Compared to that, your mother's punishment with the teapot water was more merciful don't you agree?"

Ryuuhou doesn't know nor care if the tales he fabricated came true to Koujaku's mom. Considering how she's so weak and silent, who knows what else the master of the house entertain himself with her.

Koujaku held his throbbing head, it hurts so freaking bad he felt like puking. "argh… arrghhhh…"

"Oh dear, you poor thing. Here, take this."

The pills.

But Koujaku shake his head.

"N-not… now. They always make me g—- gag."

"Now's not the time for comfort." Ryuuhou forcefully pull the kid's long hair and clasp his hand on to Koujaku's open mouth. He then clamp the jaws close so that the youth had to swallow it dry.

"I told you not to work up your emotions."

Koujaku's tears wet his cheek as he felt his throat is like saw dust and the headache just doubled.

"Are you alright?" Ryuuhou asked as Koujaku fall into his arms, "come on now, stay with me."

It's like falling into the dark abyss once the pain left him.

Letting the familiar darkness consumed him from within…

"Shiroba!"

The kid look up to the tall man that who is not a police officer.

Akushima cursed seeing Ren, another kid getting a bail out.

Which means less fun for him to sadistically torture these Rib bastards behind bars.

"Aren't you lucky, brat?" Akushima for once put down his modified speaker machine gun and unlock Shiroba's shackles.

Ren didn't even look twice what amount of money he left to another officer before dragging Shiroba out of the station by the arm.

The older man has a good control over his emotions. However when it comes to matters concerning Aoba, he lost his cool.

The walk-and-drag home was quieter than a cemetery. Things didn't get any better when they reached home.

Aoba was waiting at his bedroom. His face neutral from emotion as he calmly asked, "tell me everything from the beginning. What happened between you and Koujaku and why you end up behind bars last night."

The younger siblings sighed before looking away, intent to stay quiet.

Surprisingly it was Ren who snapped first.

He grab Shiroba by the arm and speak in a deceptively soft voice, "Have you any idea how much worry you caused to your brother and grandmother? You are going to tell Aoba everything and we will apologize to Tae-san later once we finish our talk."

Shiroba is tempted to spit in his face, instead he slap Ren's hands away and ready his stance for a fight. "I don't listen to no one. Besides, if I don't hold back last night the funeral house would be busy today."

Both of them are equally pissed right now for different reasons, Shiroba wants to plunder Ren hard and then break some furniture.

"Ren! Please don't be too rough on him."

"But Aoba, I saw a couple of ambulance on my way to the police station." to the shortest of them all he asked, "what did you do?"

Shiroba just shrug, "I yelled a word and they play dead. But eh turned out they're just unconscious or some shit so who cares. They live but who knows when will they open their pretty eyes. 10 years from now maybe? Hahaha!"

Aoba turned pale and Ren recall the tale from Aoba, back in elementary school there was an incident where one kid was temporarily unconscious due to Shiroba's… power? But that's impossible, Shiroba is a normal kid just like everyone else!

He grabbed Shiroba by the arms again, "are you even listening to yourself? From today onward I will not allow you to cause havoc by your irrational behavior. Even if I have to physically restrain you!"

"….."

"Shiroba?"

The younger man smirks, "I wonder… how does it feel if I put Prince Charming to a permanent sleep too?"

"…?! Shiroba, you don't mean to—-"

It was like white noise.

The last thing Ren saw was the boy's lips move but unable to hear what he commanded. Because the next second Ren crumpled to the floor with his heart stopped beating…

Aoba who witness everything lost his voice.

It was several seconds later did his body listen to his brain as he crawl to his lover.

"Ren… Ren… no… this can't… be happening…"

Hearing his brother's shivering voice made Shiroba turn to exit the bedroom.

"Wait! what have you… why? to Ren…. why?"

"Good bye, Aoba. From now on don't ever show your face to me ever again."

And Bakuro walks out of Aoba's life without a second glance.

Back at the bedroom, Aoba held onto his beloved desperately. Kissing his face and pressing their foreheads together, "no… no, Ren. Please… please wake up… my brother can't do this to you… this is not true… please…"

He kiss Ren's pale lips like in the tale of Sleeping Beauty.

Surely a true love's kiss will reawaken the departed..

But…

The brunette remain in an eternal slumber…

"REN!"

"Welcome home, young master."

The heir didn't bother replying nor acknowledging these people who lined up at the sides to greet him. He just march in with one thing in his mind, to see how his mom is doing.

Judging from Ryuuhou's reports, she's recovering from an 'accident' and currently residing at her room but no matter where he search for her, she's not there!

Koujaku starts to see everything red.

That bastard must have done something to her!

He ran to his father's room and kick the door down, "where did you hide her?!"

Koujaku's dad was sharpening his Samurai blade calmly, he didn't even bother looking up, "at the hospital. Has been out cold since last week."

"…..what… did you say?"

"She went for a drive, due to her own stupid carelessness she drive off a cliff."

"BULLSHIT! DON'T LIE TO ME, BASTARD! RYUUHOU SAID SHE'S HERE! HE DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT MOM—-"

"That Ryuuhou? hah, you really believe everything he told you? Recall, boy, few years ago of how I found you and that slut at the old residential district. It was thanks to Ryuuhou's connections. You think you outsmarted me and left this mansion behind my back? it was Ryuuhou who told me all about your master plan of defeating me and rescuing that woman. If my wife could bear a child I wouldn't have choose you as my heir considering you're so stupid to even notice your surroundings."

Koujaku cover his ears.

Lies, all lies.

Ryuuhou lied to him all these time?

Ryuuhou…. betrayed him?

He ran out of the room.

His father's disgusting laughter followed after his heels.

Lies!

He'll prove that bastard wrong!

He'll find Ryuuhou and together they can find where his mom has been kept—-

"It's true, it was me who cut the wires of that car's engines. Serves her right for stealing my husband's attention from me fufu…"

Koujaku stop in his tracks when he heard a familiar feminine voice from behind one of the unused guest room.

"Such a vixen you are."

Wait, that's Ryuuhou's voice! Why is he with his dad's wife?

Peering from the crack of the door, he saw two adults in the room.

Ryuuhou looking disinterested as his father's wife practically pushing herself on him.

"I'm no vixen. One should praise me as a genius for getting rid of that woman. Don't you agree I deserve some reward?"

Ryuuhou chuckled, "you plan to sleep with me and claim the kid you'll bear as the _real_ heir of this family? Don't make me laugh. You should accept the fact you're nothing more than the vermin under his feet. Being barren and old, no wonder your husband took up several other mistresses to satisfy him."

The woman with too much make up was about to slap him on the face when they saw the door creak open.

"Ryuuhou… what she said… what my father said… they're all lies right?"

His father's wife immediately cover her nose with her kimono as if a dirty dog have breached the house and soiled the floors.

But she wasn't overreacting.

A strange aura emits from the youth and his hair… they turned a strange colour just like his eyes.

"They aren't lies, young master." Ryuuhou smirked, "they're all true. Honestly I would have thought you'd see through them sooner but ah that's how young folks are these days, quite trusting to a fault."

"Ryuu..hou…. How… how dare you…."

Koujaku sees everything red.

Red like the crimson peony flowers.

The blooming peony flowers.

His headache is killing him.

His emotions unstable.

Baring his teeth like an animal, the boy dash and grabs one of the displayed swords on the walls and began to attack everything in his path!

"What is wrong with that child?! someone! somebody, help! get the guard—- urgh!"

A blade went through her chest from behind.

Koujaku who has lost his sanity pull back his weapon and let the woman fall on the floor, bleeding to death. Her end is merciful compared to the torture his mother went through.

"Good… yes. More, kill more, Koujaku. My finest creation, my perfect—-"

A stab.

Ryuuhou fall back in his own pool of blood.

The insane Koujaku stab him again and again.

But Ryuuhou kept smiling like he's enjoying the pain, "to be… killed by my perfect doll is an achievement.. you'll remember this day forever Koujaku, FOREVER!" he shouted his last words until he too join the rest of the victims after the massacre.

"SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The boy's rage consume his sanity and triggered by the pills, he slaughtered the rest of the people in the house. The maids, guards and even his own father. None were spared. Koujaku kept swaying his blade until he's bath in the blood of many.

Until he's the only one left standing in that mansion painted red with blood.

When the moonlight blinded his eyes, Koujaku saw what he has done.

He finally saw what he has done to everyone during his rage and insanity.

"ah…father… Ryuuhou… step-mother… I… to.. e-everyone.. I…. I've ahh…. ARRGHHHHHHHHHH!"

His scream echoed throughout the hallways and beyond.

His howls and sobs were like those of a dying beast.

He doesn't know nor he care how long he writhe in agony and clawing the grounds. He didn't register how his throat hurt from all that howling until his voice is but a whisper. His vision dyed red and blurry due to his tears and blood.

"Everyone… I… to everyone…"

Seeing the blade that fell beside him made Koujaku take a decision.

With shivering hands, he point the tip of his blade to his neck.

_**"Don't give up, Koujaku."**_

It was a split second of a sweet memory.

His precious best friend named Aoba, holding his hand with his small ones.

_**"Don't give up."**_

Koujaku sobs and collapse to the floor, hitting his forehead on the earth again and again.

"Aoba… Aoba I want… to see you… but I'm a monster.. I.. I killed everyone…"

The teenager walk past a group of nosy housewives that gather around to gossip.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, I heard authorities decided to seal off the mansion but isn't it strange they're acting too secretive about the family that live there?"

"I heard a group of amateur researchers tried to investigate alone but they haven't return since."

"Really?! Did they get caught by the police?"

"No, it was something more scary. One witness heard a growl like a big animal and that was all he could testify the guards. He was traumatised beyond his wits!"

"How scary…"

Pfft, these ignorant humans.

Well, let them speculate all they want. His main interest is a beautiful man he yearn to keep as his…

The boy open enter the sealed gates, unafraid when policemen blocked his way.

"Leave." he commanded with his voice's power.

Their eyes change colour and as if being pulled with strings, they robotically walk away and clear the path. Letting the teenager enter the house as he please.

Stairs, hallways, a few more stairs and ah…

Finaly, he found him.

"Koujaku…"

"Grr…."

Shiroba saw Koujaku chaining himself at the lowest basement of the mansion. The older man look different. His hair messy and long as if dipped in blood. His caninines sharp and his eyes… they lost its reason.

Picking the lock, Shiroba enter the cell and smile in amusement.

"I saw the numerous burial mounds at the house garden. Really, you don't have to waste your time burying all those vermin that never see you as family."

He kneel before the beast who held to his own chains tighter.

"Ah, my darling Koujaku. I love everything about you. Everything…" he began caressing the soft hair and muscles.

Something snap in Koujaku's mind from those touches.

Blinking, he focus his blurry eyes at the figure clad in white… So fair and ethereal like.. snow.

With eyes like the colour of the sun.

His sunshine.

His precious person is here.

"A…..ba… Ao…ba?"

Shiroba widen his eyes, then he chuckle.

"That's right. I'm your beloved Aoba." He kisses Koujaku's forehead.

Struggling to talk as if he has forgotten how to form words, he coughs and speak "Ao…ba… stay… stay away… I'll… I'm dangerous… I'll.. hurt y….you…"

He shiver as he grit his teeth.

Koujaku's scared.

He doesn't remember how long he locked himself in this cell. Weeks, months maybe.

Because the longer he stayed here, the more he felt he forget his reality. Lost his sense of human side.

That's why if Aoba's here, Koujaku's scared he'd turn insane again and never wake up as a human anymore.

He wants to die, but he also wants to apologize and see Aoba.

He wants to…

"Ao…ba… I'm sorry… I'm so—- urgh!"

The throbbing in his head came back.

His vision began to dye in red again.

"Grrr…. grahhh!"

*Chomps*

"Ahn…"

The silverette moans feeling the extreme pain yet he didn't stop Koujaku from gnawing his arm. He moaned louder when the beast licks the blood hungrilly.

"Ahn…. Koujaku.. my Koujaku….."

Hearing his name, Koujaku snaps back to reality and pulls back.

He saw what he did as he taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth.

"I… I did it again? Aoba, please! Leave me! Go far away!"

It's like seeing a bipolar person. It's unpredictable how one moment he's sane and talking normally and then the next second he growls and roars and howls with monstrous eyes.

"Shh…." Shiroba hushes him and kisses Koujaku's head, pulling him closer.

The smell of blood evoke Koujaku's instincts. Rousing him to…

To bite, to eat, to consume.

"Ah… yes, more.. Hnn…"

So when Koujaku's madness resurface and he bites Shiroba's shoulder next, the teenager wrap his arms around his beloved's shoulder. Moaning louder as his hips throb in arousal.

Shiroba thinks this pain… is welcoming.

"Hnn… a-ah… destroy me… hurt me… more, my Koujaku.."

"Grrahhh!"

Aoba fail to make him feel he's alive anymore. It's like he's a ghost that no one thinks he existed. On the other hand this pain caused by Koujaku feels real. Koujaku make Shiroba believe he's actually alive in this reality.

When Koujaku pull back to bite his neck like how those leopards end their prey, Shiroba swoops down to kiss him.

"..!", Koujaku temporarily regain his human side due to the surprise.

"I love you, Koujaku."

"….."

"My darling, darling Koujaku…"

Koujaku's feral eyes widen as if he just realize something and his face paled like paper.

"S….top.. you're… you're not… Aoba."

"Of course I am. I'm your most beloved Aoba. I love everything about you. Even if you kill everyone, even if you turn into a monster… I love you as your are.."

"No… no…"

His head throbs and growls in pain.

Is this his… delusions?

Is the person with him… really is Aoba?

"No.. you can't love me… I'm like… this.."

"I can."

"I… killed my family."

"I know."

"Aoba… do you really love me?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

Shiroba answer him with a rough kiss as he grind himself against the broken man.

"I do. Everything about you." He whispers with a throaty voice.

"Aoba… Aoba…"

"Hmm?"

"Can I…really love you..?"

Shiroba chuckle with a smirk.

Hugging Koujaku's head, he kiss his forehead and answer with a devilish grin.

"That's fine."

THE END


End file.
